I Never Planned on You
by shnookums05
Summary: Set in 6th year. Draco sneaks into the Gryffindor Common Room for a prank but what happens when he sees Granger sobbing her heart out? He strugles with his emotions. DHR. Entirely Draco's POV
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series isn't mine and never will be mine. All I own of HP is this plot, the five books, two movies, and a poster.   
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic. Constructive criticism is greatly welcome. Reviews would also be very helpful. And now, without further ado..the story.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Hello, the name's Draco Malfoy. I'm surprised you needed telling. I'm one of the most known guys in the Hogwarts Castle....because of my looks of course. Possibly my smarts, my Quidditch talent, my father, or the fact that I absolutely detest Harry Potter and his goody-good friends. That Weasel and Mudblood. Ugh, they all disgust me.   
  
Why do they disgust me? Because they think they're so important and heroic. Potter always saving the day, Weasly tagging along behind him. And that damn Mudblood always bossing them around, thinking she's better than everyone just because she never sticks her head out of a book. She never gets a chance to really get to know people either.   
  
Not that anyone knows the real me. No one really cares or ever even bothers. They just fear me or follow me. It's quite annoying actually. Always having two big goons threatening anyone who gets near you. And then when they finally leave to go scarf down half their body weight in food (which is quite a big number mind you) this stupid girl, who can easily be mistaken for a dog, starts slobbering all over you. And drives away any girl who gets within a 10 foot radius of me.  
  
And then there are the people who fear me because my father is a Death Eater. Even though he's in Azkaban, they still think I'm going to end up like him. And they think I'll hex them if they insult me so of course they praise my every move. Not that I didn't like it at first, it just gets old very fast. It's like having a fan club out of terror. Who'd want that?  
  
There's some good things about being a Malfoy though. One of them being these stunning good looks. No need to brag or anything, but really...who could resist it? The Malfoy charm is a great gift too. If people didn't fear me so much, I could easily get any girl I wanted. Hogwarts doesn't have a bad selection either.   
  
Hogwarts...I'm going back tomorrow actually. I'm gonna start my 6th year. Hell yes. I can't wait. After that, there's only one more term then "it's so long bastards." I won't need to see Pansy, Potter, Weasel, or Mudblood ever again. Unless of course fate decides to be cruel to me and makes me bump into one of them. Or work with them. Ugh, I don't think I could stand working with Pansy...or Granger. The thought shudders me.   
  
Well, I best be packing for school tomorrow. I need to shine my Nimbus 2001...it's getting quite dirty. And nothing of mine can ever stay dirty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Sadly enough Harry Potter, his world, or Draco, never will belong to me.   
  
A/N: Thanks for the review! And thanks to my friends who helped me out with the first chapter. Again, reviews are most welcome. And now to the second chapter...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Alright, so, here I am...waiting. Ugh, I wish these so-called "friends" of mine would hurry up. I hate sitting on this train with nothing to do. You'd think with a castle full of students, more people would be here...but no. Hmm, who else is here?  
  
Well, I see that blasted Lavendar girl. The gossipy one, right? Then there's those mice-look alike brothers. With their bloody cameras up in everyone's face. Ugh, too many Gryffindors....Wait, there's that Justin Finch-whatever. Haha, the petrified one...I wish he could've stayed like that. It was certainly a good laugh. There's that Bones girl...from uh..what's that house? Um...Hufflepuff? Well, wherever she's from. Hmm....there's Mudblood. Whoa! Mudblood?? That can't be her. No, that's way too good looking to be Granger. No no, I didn't say that. Ew! Now my thoughts are contaminated. She's still the bossy know-it all she always is and always will be. Yes, now she looks more like herself. With a book in her face. Good, now I don't have to see her disgusting being.   
  
That was certainly the most disturbing thought I've had all summer. Now I feel dirty...Oh god. Here goes that stupid girl. She's whining like she always is...ugh, why won't she go away, damn it?   
  
"Dracooo! Draco honey, why aren't you answering me? How was your summer darling?"  
  
"Pansy, if you call me your darling one more God damn time, I will hex you from here to America. Now, leave me alone. I'm having enough problems without you being here and wasting my life which is far too important for you anyways. Now, leave me be."  
  
"Oh Draco! You're sucha kidder. I know that it's hard for you to show me your feelings and..."  
  
"Pansy, shut the hell up. If you knew how I felt about you, you'd be worried for your life."  
  
"I love your sense of humor."  
  
"Whatever. Just go away. Nevermind, if you won't leave, I will. And don't dare follow me." Maybe giving her a death glare will let her know I'm serious...yes, I see her quivering.   
  
God, that girl should be so lucky I haven't pulled her bloody vocal cords out of her. When will she learn she's nothing more than a bugger to me. Ugh, why am I even wasting my thoughts on her. I could be thinking about Quidditch, or–– hey, what'd I run into?  
  
Oh, it's that Granger...well, no better time than now to release some anger.  
  
"Granger, if you touch me one more time, I'll have to go to St. Mungo's and file for Dangerous Contamination Due to Mudblood."  
  
"Malfoy, grow up. If you had brains, which is more than evitable that you don't, you'd know that no one cares about blood purity anymore."  
  
"You're wrong Granger. They do, they just aren't as open about it as I am. Anyways, you don't have brains either. You just constantly read...without books, you'd be almost as dumb as Pansy. You know that too."  
  
"At least I have real friends. People who care about me. And what do you have? You have people following you...and I know you're jealous of the friendship me, Ron, and Harry have. That's why you hate us so much isn't it? And you haven't let it go either. Seriously Ferret, grow up. You're fucking sixteen already. Move on instead of seeking blame on the rest of us who have a good life." Uh oh, she went way too far. I can't believe she'd insult me in such a vulgar way. Oh...she will most defiantly pay for that one.  
  
"Really now, Granger. At least I have an actual intelligence. I don't need to read constantly to know everything about the wizarding world. I don't need to live in the library to make top marks. I don't need to show off my smarts every chance I get. I don't need to answer every question a teacher asks me. I don't need to define every God damn word. In reality, I think you're jealous of me. You're jealous because, even though you do all that and my ranking is second...It drive you crazy. I know it does. You're nothing but a good memorizer. It's not smarts..."  
  
Those can't be tears glossing her eyes? Oh, I think I touch a nerve...good. That's what I was going for. Let her cry, then it's something else I can add to my insult list. I should probably leave now, though. I've spent enough of my time on her.   
  
"Well, Mudblood, I think you've wasted enough of my day." Ew, I have to walk past her to get to my compartment...I'll give her a smirk while I go past too. Hah, that look of defeat on her face is priceless! Where's a camera when you need it?   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Me: 2, Dream Team: 0

Disclaimer: HP is never mine and will never be mine....no matter how much I wish it was.  
  
A/N: Whoa! I'm so happy about all these reviews. Thank you to everyone who did. It means a lot .Like before, reviews are greatly welcomed. I'm glad you're enjoying it.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful. All that happened was some pointless prefect's meeting. When I got back, Goyle ate too much and almost gaged on my new shoes. The pig. I can't believe I resorted to actually communicating with him and Crabbe. What can I say? I was bored. Not that they can really talk anyways. They just grunt every so often...and nod occasionally. I think they bore themselves.   
  
Right now I'm waiting for this damn sorting to end. It's way too long and takes up too much time. These pathetic first years are so little. Hah, it's hard to believe I was in their shoes once. No, actually I didn't look that scared. Haha! That one with the curly hair just tripped! Oh, that's hilarious. Crap, McGonagall is giving me some stern look. It's not my fault I burst out laughing, Professor. Snape's smirking too. That's why he's my favorite teacher. Because he finds humor in people's embarrassment.   
  
Oh good, here comes the food. Mmm, I see lambchops. Never mind, Crabbe got the whole plate. There we go, beef stew. Mmm, and nice cold pumpkin juice. I'll check back with you when I'm done...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
That was good food. Well, if you're wondering what I'm doing now, I am currently trying to avoid Pansy at all costs. She really never understands that she's not wanted. I don't know how I can make it any more clear to her...but whatever. It's nice to have someone to yell at.   
  
Oh, here comes Potty and Weasel. This should be fun.  
  
"Hey, Saint Potter. Lost your mudblood girlfriend did you?"  
  
"Malfoy, back off. You're sucha brown noser. It's none of your business where Hermione is. And if you call her that one more time I'll–"   
  
"Potter, your threats are meaningless to me so don't hold your breathe."  
  
"At least I don't have a father wasting away in Azkaban."  
  
"You're right, Potter. Because you don't have a father at all."  
  
"Malfoy, shut up before I hex you." Pff, Weasly wants to get into this. Like his standing up for Potter will make me stop. Hah, people are so stupid sometimes.  
  
"That worked out well last time didn't it? Throwing up slugs every 2 minutes. Sure Weasel, go ahead. Maybe this time you can barf dung." Me: 2, Dream Team: 0....this year is good. "Now, if you don't mind...I'm going to get some beauty rest but I must say, you're in a much bigger need of it than I am."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N: If chapter 4 isn't up by tonight...then it won't be up until Sunday night. I'm not gonna be in town so I apologize in advance. Maybe if the hotel has a computer, I can update. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Good Lord

Disclaimer: Nothing! I have nothing! No Harry, no Draco, no wizarding world. I merely have a plot.  
  
bA/N: I am so sorry! I've been going through some major writers block. I had absolutely no idea how I would go on with my plot. I, finally, got inspired and to make it up to you it's the longest chapter I've written. Also, this is where the plot thickens. I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed! Not one goes unread, and I want to thank my friends. Reviews would be wonderful and constructive criticism is fine as well. I hope you enjoy. And here we go.../b  
  
I never thought I'd see this....no. Never. That's saying a lot since I've seen people tourted, killed and   
  
in excurciating pain. But this? It just didn't make sense. And now I can't stop thinking about it. Ugh.  
  
I can tell you're confused. Here's what happened.  
  
After I left Saint Potter and his annoying red-haired friend, I pondered myself why I asked where Granger was. I mean, she is a dirty Mudblood who should be kicked out of school and humiliated daily, and I was a rich, clean Pureblood. We never ask where the other was. That's how it went.   
  
I was born to hate Mudbloods. Period. I mean, when you have this stunning smile, you don't want a dirty Mudblood around you to damper it. So why did that question roll off my tounge? Was I subconsciously thinking about her? I highly doubt it. I would bnever/b do such a thing.   
  
Thinking that I really would have to go to St. Mungo's, I went to the Syltherin Dungeon. I found all of my fellow 6th years all in one corner. Unfortunately, Pansy saw me before I could creep to my dormitory.   
  
"Oooooh Draco! You're the perfect person for this! Come over here!" Seeing her dog-like face grinning from ear to ear, I knew she obviously wouldn't give up. I was quite annoyed and figured I'd just play along. I reluctantly went over to their little corner.  
  
"What do you want...I have a number of things to do and am quite agitated. So if you'd hurry, that'd be great." Maybe she'd get the message.  
  
"Draco, would you shut it for one second so I can figure exactly how you're going to do this." Blaise retorted to me. I glared at her, obviously she was going through some serious PMS.   
  
"And what might that be? Steal food for your precious Vincent?" Crabbe gave me a befuddled look, then eyed Blaise up and down like she was his next chocolate cake. Hah! That was great...I love sturring up trouble.   
  
"No! You big-mouthed git. We want to cause a little mayhem for the Gryfinndors." She showed off an evil grin one similar to my notorious smirk. What a copy-cating bitch.  
  
"Isn't that what we always do?"  
  
"Well...yes. But this time we'r-- you are going to go behind enemy lines."  
  
"You want me to go in their tower? That's not a bad idea. Did you come up with that one all by yourself?" I asked her in a taunting voice.  
  
"Actually, yes. I figured since they win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup every year, we'd give them our own token of...appreciation. You need to somehow sneak in there, make destruction, then split before a professor comes. You up to it?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind justifying some means..."   
  
"Great! Go now before it's bloody too late. I want this done as soon as possible." Blaise told me in a bossy tone and shoved me forward.  
  
As I made my way to the Entrance Hall, I figured I'd use a dark spell my father taught me before my 5th year. It made you invisible for 2 hours. It was a highly used Death Eater charm, mostly used for attacks on neighborhoods. As I completed it, I started heading up the staircase. I knew from past experiences the Gryfinndor's common room was somewhere on the 7th floor.  
  
After my 6th flight of stairs, I saw someone I never thought I'd be happy to see. It was that Longbottom kid. The answer to my prayers. I stealthily followed him to a portrait of an ugly, repulsive, fat woman where he stopped to think. I figured this waste of canvas was the entrance of their common room and stood there waiting for Longbottom to recite the bloody password.  
  
"Uh...I just heard 5 minutes ago. Um....In-ingrate? No...Ingratiate! That's it!" He practically yelled the last bit evidently in triumph. I rolled my eyes and hurried in before the disgusting painting locked me out.  
  
Once I was inside, the sight in front of me made my eyes bulge. I was suddenly in this round, warm room with random overstuffed chairs and polished wooden tables were scattered all around. The colors of scarlet and gold blended together perfectly. People in here seemed laid-back and carefree. And the chairs looked so comfortable. Their common room could give ours a run for it's money.  
  
No, I didn't say that! It was crawling with Gryfinndor scum! That's exactly what I meant...Anyways, that's not the point. The point was I got in there and looked around for some possible targets. I turned to see who all was here when a patch of red caught my eye. It was that Weasel girl. She'd make an excellent target. Hell, even Riddle thought so.   
  
I made my way toward her...thinking I could frighten her out of her wits by hitting her with this tennis ball sized silver marble in my pocket...but I heard a sob. Then I noticed some bushy hair behind the Weasel. It was Granger...and she was crying. Oh, that was too good to be true..or was it? She looked kind of hopeless. Something, don't ask me where in the hell it came from, wanted to make her stop.   
  
"Why do you let this bother you? You're always telling us to just ignore him. I don't get it." Who was the red-haired girl talking about?  
  
"It was just different this time. I know he's called me dreadful things before, it's just different, Ginny. I can't explain it. He completely ruined my whole self-esteem. What if people really did think I was a good memorizer? Or worse, what if he's right? That I'm not smart at all." Oh! They were talking about me! Hah, I figured that it could get interesting...but I didn't think that I'd make her cry. I mean she's—never mind. Uh, moving on....  
  
"Of course you are! You know how many people tell you how clever you are! You can't get that out of books and you know it. I don't think that's the only thing bothering you."  
  
"Ginny, you're a clever one too. You're right, that's not all that's bothering me but it's okay. I don't really want to talk about it." Of course, leave it to Granger to ruin all the fun...it was getting good too.   
  
"It's not good to keep it in though, 'Mione."  
  
"Yes...even so, Ginny. You'll laugh...and I'm not even really sure of it. I mean we're talking about Draco Malfoy here." The suspense was killing me. I was ready to strangle Granger if she didn't say anything soon.  
  
"Exactly, it's not like it's life altering...it's just the narrow-minded, yet not to mention terribly-good-looking git from Slytherin." ....To this moment, 2 hours afterward, I still can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment.   
  
"That's the problem, Ginny!" At that moment, Mudblood but her hand over the other girl's mouth and I would soon know why. "I think I might...like him. A lot."  
  



	5. Here I go

A/N: Hey. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. Your reviews lightened up my day and thanks for it. By popular demand, I'm updating quickly. Reviews are would be great and constructive criticizm is fine as well. I hope you enjoy....  
  
I've never made an apology in my life...well, not by my own will. Malfoys were brought up not to sink into such a low position. But seeing Herm---I mean, Granger there. I don't know. She's right, now that I think of it. I've said some awful things to everybody. But hearing her saying that...  
  
No! I've got to go to the hospital wing. I've gone mad. I can't care about what she thinks. She's nothing to me. Nothing at all.   
  
But she's not bad too look at. Even when she was crying she still looked amazing....  
  
She's not hot, Draco! No...she's still..a... oh God!  
  
First arguing with myself, then saying Granger is something more than dirt. Well, I can't do that... What good-looking Quidditch player does?  
  
Why would she like me, anyhow? She's got that reckless Potter, and the whole Weasel family, plus I'm awful to her, she needs someone who would appreciate her. She needs someone to bring her up, not down. Not like what I did. Girls...I'll never understand any one of you. I mean, I know how charming I am...and these wonderful looks...maybe Granger's shallow.   
  
Oh Lord, here comes Mud--uh--Mud--why can't I say it?? I might as well say something to her.  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
"What do you want? Just sod off." Oooh, she's playing hard-to-get. I could easily dangle this piece of news right in front of her...but, I can't do that. I already have a guilty conscience, thanks to Granger.  
  
"Fine, I wanted to apologize but if you're going to have that temper than just forget about it." Hehehe, Goal Malfoy! She's turning around...good. Pff! What is this! She best not give me that stern look.  
  
"Well...go on with then" Oh Granger you can't say that to me! Why have I been thinking of you all night? You're being an ungrateful know-it-all. Maybe I was the right one, some things never change. I might as well get this over with.  
  
"Okay, hold your bloody horses. I'm...I'm sor....sorry. Alright? What I said was pretty awful. You are smart and yeah...I'm done." What do you have to say to that Granger? Hello?? You're enemy of 6 years apologized up front, moron.  
  
"It's okay, Malfoy." Whoa, hold on! She's smiling? Wow, she's got a really nice one too....ah! I did not just say that! It's the hormones talking...yes! That's it. Just normal, raging hormones. And now she's coming closer. Oh my god! She's coming closer! Why do I feel so hot? She's grabbing my hand...OH! She's shaking it. I hope no one sees this. Oh I don't care if we were in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament doing this. I don't care at all.  
  
Whoa there! I don't care? Since when did I not care? And since when does my skin tingle? My skin never does that. What the hell is wrong with me?   
  
"Okay then...I've got to go uh," Think Draco think! Be smooth...use that charm.."to the libary." I'm an idiot. That sounds so dumb. Now just push past her before she can say anything else. Or brush past her, maybe smell her hair...  
  
No! Damn these thoughts of mine. I'm just going to leave...and not look back. I can't look back. I can't think of her. I can't want her.   
  
Period.   
  
A/N: Just one more thing. If you would like to read my brother's story "Harry Potter and Your Worst Nightmares" that'd be really nice of you. He only has 3 reviews for 5 chapters and he's kinda down...Thanks! 


	6. Battles inside me

Disclaimer: Don't try to sue me JKR, I own nothing  
  
A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry it took this long to update. Same scenerio, writer's block. But, hopefully you'll find this chapter to your liking. Reviews will be taken with open arms and constructive (meaning if you don't like it, then be nice about it) is nice to have as well. :) hope you enjoy..  
  
I want to talk to Granger again...but I really shouldn't. You know what it's like don't you? Wanting...uh, well, desiring something you can't have. Which I really shouldn't be feeling, I can have everything in the world, except her.  
  
UGH! I need to focus on other things. Like her perfect hair...  
  
Bloddy hell! Ok well, I'm sick of arguing with myself. 48 hours of a non-stop battle inside me is getting quite old. I'll just admit to myself that I find Granger attractive, and surely that's not a crime. It's just not something I wanna brag about. Yeah...that's it. Nothing huge, just an attraction.  
  
But this wanting to be near her and to keep her safe is considered attraction right? Oh crap, I hate doing this! Last night I thought was insane and now I find that I am even more mad. There's nothing I can do about this. I just have to move on. Nothing is gonna happen, and if it did wouldn't last 2 days. Draco, don't do this to yourself. Save the sorrow and move on.  
  
Although, she does like me a lot. It's not like Hermione's feelings are going to just dissapear. Crap, did I just use her real name? Geez, I need to snap out of this.  
  
What if I don't want to though. I mean, there is a chance that something good can come from this. But, it could just be a big freaking waste of my time, and not to mention hers. I hate wasting time, and enough of it was already spent on trying to figure out feelings and whatnot. It's an insult to the Malfoy name. And not that hurting her is a, uh, big concern or anything but it's more than likely that I will. No girl is going to change me completely....no one can turn Draco Malfoy into a sensitive, "heal the world" whimp. And that is fact. Sure, if I could be with her, I'd treat her right and love her completely...but she can't change the fact that humiliating people is my hobby.  
  
The thing is...  
  
How do I tell her all of this? 


	7. Tearing me apart

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I've been so busy. Reviews are certainly welcome, as is constructive criticism. I'll hopefully have the next update soon. Enjoy!**

My last week was spent in pure agony. All thanks to Granger. It was as if everywhere I went she was there. Now, I know the castle isn't gigantic but come on! It was getting ridiculous. Just when I thought I was in solitude from Pansy or the dumbfounded goons, there pops Herm- uh -Mud...excuse me, Granger. It didn't help the thoughts of her go away either, just made want to stroll right over to her and confess everything. And don't even get me started on the dreams I've been having. I swear, my whole god damn mind is awry. Constantly picturing her face and reliving the night I eavesdropped on her and Jr. Weasel's conversation...

It's not as if I wanted this to happen. It's practically tearing me apart. I know I should eventually tell her this, hell, I even decided that I would...but how? I can't just prance up to her in the middle of Advanced Potions. I guess I could sneak her to the back of the library. She wouldn't go back there without a fight though. And fights cause attention, which is exactly what cannot happen, seeing as I am a self-respecting Slytherin and she is Gryfinndor "scum." Yes, this will defiantly not be easy. Hmm...other ways of communicating perhaps? I doubt she has one of those two-way mirrors, owling her perhaps, Floo-powder wouldn't work. Owling!

It has to be owl-post. That's my best bet. I don't have to steal her away, I'll be a safe distance from her. Confess everything and move on with my life. Although, she'll probably think it's a hoax. Oh Merlin, that'd be a problem. Hmm...God dammit, Draco, think! I could forge Potter's signature, set up a fake prefect's meeting, pray a masquerade ball is coming. These aren't good enough! I thought I was supposed to be cunning. Wait, a mask, a disguise, hidden identity, anonymous! Yes! One of those "secret admirer" letters. And put a bunch of bull-shit that'll get her interested...but not suspicious. I mean it's not like I'm in love with her...I just want to end this attraction. Okay, might as well get this over with.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am writing you this letter with the sincerest intentions. You see, I am not man enough to tell you face-to-face what I'm about to reveal to you. My thoughts are constantly filled with your presence. I cannot go five minutes without thinking your name. It's not that I am ashamed to reveal my true self, I've just never had as strong of feelings before. I am also afraid of your rejection, because I am someone unlikely of your admiration. Therefore, I must have your word not to speak of this to anyone. I am aware of Ron Weasley's feelings toward you and I do not want to anger him or cause any friction. I wanted to let you know someone in the castle is thinking about you. If you are at all interested, as I hope you would be, please do me the honor of replying. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Love,_

Wow, that was surprisingly fast to write. Okay, it's all sealed and now all I need to do is, um, send it. Yeah, not too hard. I'm not nervous though. Nope, it's all just a bunch of lies anyway. Yeah, she won't know that though. This will all blow over soon. Just gotta send the letter. Alright, the owl's all set...just need to open the window.

What the hell is wrong with me? This isn't a big deal. Good god, Draco, you're acting like a moron. Making a big fuss over a letter. I can't believe I actually thought I was nervous. Hah, bet I had you going for a while huh? Yeah, this is nothing. There goes that bloody owl with the stupid letter.

Hah, this is perfect.


	8. Prefect timing

Well, maybe my plan wasn't _that _perfect. I spent half the night wondering if she'd figure out it was me. What if she knew some spell to reveal the true scribe of the note or even worse compared it to a paper with my own handwriting. How the hell did I let this happen? God dammit, Draco. You might as well kill yourself now because if not, the rest of the Syltherin will. I feel stupid enough to join the Hufflepuffs. Which actually--

My god, I've defiantly cracked. First thinking about that Mud... girl, then writing her that bloody letter, now wanting to join the lamest house in the school. I blame all of this entirely on Blaise and that repulsive bull dog of a girl. They had to drag me in their ridiculous plan which, mind you, didn't work. Why? Because of my overwhelming stream of emotions for a girl I thought I hated for 5 years. On top of that, my mind and conscience have been eating at me, I've been up for 30 straight hours, I cannot think about anything else and I'm becoming traitor to the Malfoy name and my own house.

I need to sit down. Take a breathe and make a sleeping drought. That's all I can do until it's time to go to the prefects meeting and she's going to be there. Granger, looking so hot, knowing she wants me. I can't blame her, I don't know who'd resist this...I will now engage in what little sleep is available.

"Yo-eh-I must remind all of you the ob-ab-obligation you accepted last year. The rules have not-er-been-well, changed so there's no need to-" Blah blah blah! Flitwick get less articulate every year. I mean, seriously how old is this midget? Someone needs to escort him to that nice retirement community right outside Hogsmeade.

"Presen-eh-Now, may I present Miss Granger." And, right, there she is. I have to act normal, you know, that cruel-egotisic-witty-merciless-perfect person I am. I just can't get too personal. She's already got my conscience guilty.

"Good morning, all of you. I won't keep you long since we have classes to get to. I'd just like to discuss scheduling of future meetings and activities. Until the Qudditch season begins, all meetings will be weekly on Thursdays after last classes. The Heads, Cho and Bradley, will be discussing activities such as tutoring sessions including NEWT and OWL preparatory courses. Further information will be disclosed there. Until then are there any questions?" Oh, good. Here's where I come in. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Are you done boring us to death? I have a NEWT potions class on the other side of the castle, and your silly blubbering is getting quite annoying." Yeah, that's acting normal. Good job, Draco. She'll never figure out you wrote her the note. Maybe if you keep this up you'll lose interest.

"Fine." She seems to be glaring at me. I'm going to wink at her. Is that a faint smile? Wow, even that's gorgeous. "Mr. Malfoy has made a good point. Classes will be starting soon so you are dismissed. As your secretary for this year, thank you for coming and we'll see you tomorrow!"

Bloody hell, only 4 minutes to get to class. Snape will be most understanding, of course. I wouldn't dare try to get him angry at me though, even the tiniest bit. I've held up well over the past years but since I've been lacking sleep I've been dozing off a bit in class. He really hasn't noticed though. However, since this is NEWT level now he might be a tad more strict.

"Why are you complaining so much when you're not even moving, Malfoy?" Oh my god, it's Herm, uh, Granger. I can't believe I screwed up again.

"Your senseless droning made me drowsy. You always go on and on about items of little importance."

"Listen up. No one made take position as prefect which is more than likely something that, in reality, you didn't get on your own. I know how your father used to buy his way into power and I have no doubt as his son, you did the same. But your daddy isn't around anymore to buy you titles. So if you don't want to be here, than go. We don't need dead weights like you." Why is she so attractive when she's angry?

"First of all, I never paid anyone to be a prefect. I got this position based on my high marks and outstanding abilities. You have no right judge me, Granger. You think you're so goody and perfect. I'd thought you of all people would realize how ignorant it is to judge others. It happens that I took this position to make my father actually acknowledge my achievements for once. To show him that I am more than just his heir and blonde hair. To make him focus on something other than me not being first ranked or Qudditch champion. But you wouldn't know that, would you, Granger?" Oh, I got her. I couldn't help but get worked up though. She outrightly insulted me multiple times. I'm not at all going to let that slide.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I never took the time to wonder how a Death Eater for a father would be like. It must've been awf-"

"I don't need your sympathy! Just forget it. I'm going to class." I said too much. Why the hell did I say too much? I'm supposed to be cruel and merciless and now she knows one of my weaknesses! No one is ever supposed to know about my weaknesses. Especially those I constantly think about. Goddamn hindsight!

"Wait, Malfoy," why did she sound desperate?

"What is it?"

"I never properly thanked you for your apology last week. It took me by surprise, and I appreciate it."

"What can I say? What I said on the train, I really took it too far. I never let anyone insult me go back unscathed. But what I did that day crossed the line."

"I did too, and I'd like to regurgitate that apology."

"Consider it accepted, Hermione."

Oh shit.


End file.
